Oral carrier strips are commonly used to provide an oral care composition to the teeth or other surface in the oral cavity. These oral compositions are used for a wide variety of purposes, including the enhancement of hygiene and appearance, and the prevention or treatment of a variety of diseases and other oral cavity conditions in humans and in animals by delivering systemic or localized active agents. The conventional strips typically comprise a plastic film with an oral composition applied to the surface.
The design of such film carriers presents a number of challenges. They must be pharmaceutically and/or cosmetically acceptable for their intended use. Carrier strips must be sized to accommodate a large variation of the dimensions of the teeth and oral cavity of the human and animal subject populations. Conventional carrier strips have several disadvantages: some may be too loose when applied to the dental surfaces, or may bunch up when folded and applied to the front and back portions of the teeth. Carriers having slits to prevent bunching have been known to rip and tear, which adversely affects the delivery function and usefulness of the strip.
In addition to the functional attributes, most consumers expect that the strips will possess and aesthetic appeal. Although such oral carrier strips have generally met with consumer approval, the art seeks to further improve the aesthetic effects as well as the cosmetic and therapeutic benefits. Thus remains a need in the art for improved oral carrier strips, and methods of their use.